


Recommend Virtue to Your Children

by flammablehat



Series: Summerpornathon 2013 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Consent Issues, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Objectification, Somnophilia, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/pseuds/flammablehat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Morgana doesn't know happens to be what Arthur grows to want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recommend Virtue to Your Children

**Author's Note:**

> Beethoven said a thing and so I took part of it as my title. Thanks, as always, are due to the incomparable Sophinisba for the beta.

Arthur tiptoed into Morgana’s room, expecting any second for her to shriek and throw something at him. He hoped she wouldn’t. She had nightmares too. He just didn’t want to be alone. 

He paused at the edge of her bed, swallowing. He touched her shoulder, whispered, “ _Morgana._ ”

She didn’t rouse. Arthur didn’t want to go back to his dark chambers. The thought made panic climb the back of his throat and his eyes go hot. He shook her harder. Still she slept. 

Arthur crawled into her bed and curled up as close to the far edge as he could. He woke alone, but his father never scolded him for a weakling, so he knew she never told.

###

Gaius gave her potions to help her sleep. The few times Arthur returned to her bed she never once stirred, though sometimes they did wake wrapped around each other.

One evening after she’d been particularly horrid to him, he snuck into her room and put her hand in a bowl of warm water. She beat him soundly with a quarterstaff the following day.

###

When he was fifteen he thought it would be funny to smear his come through her hair, let her wake to a sticky wad right near her face. He considered wanking in advance so he could wipe off and flee, but decided he didn’t want to risk _this_ being the one time she stirred when he touched her.

His balls tightened so fast, half of his come spilled over her pillow before he leaned forward and landed a good gob where he wanted it. 

Heart racing, he’d hardly stuffed himself back in his breeches before he was running from her room. 

In retaliation, she slipped one of her stays onto the seat of his chair at a feast, embarrassing him in front of the whole hall when he leapt up, yelping.

###

The next time he snuck into her room, he meant to paint thick eyebrows and a mustache on her face. But he found her in a wanton sprawl, one breast half exposed where her nightgown pulled down.

He came in his palm and, after a moment’s consideration, cleaned himself on the hem of his shirt.

###

He risked slipping a hand into her bodice the next time, gently squeezing and trying to choke back his gasps as he humped his fist, cockhead slippery and hot poking through the circle of his fingers.

###

She never woke. Even when he practised kissing her soft mouth. Even when he rutted against her arse.

Even when he squeezed his eyes shut tight, hunching helplessly and spilling the instant he’d fit himself in her cunt. 

In a panic, he cleaned her up with his mouth, uncertain how else to hide the proof of his depravity. She groaned, shifting, and he almost pissed himself with fear. 

He stopped visiting her for a full season, until the day a few of the older knights spoke of pleasing ladies with their tongues. Heat prickled through him in a sudden, tingling rush.

###

Over time, he found he preferred her on her belly, hips lifted so he could fuck down into the hot, tight grasp of her body. But carefully, always carefully — ever since the evening he’d overheard her complain to Gwen that she sometimes woke sore and didn’t know why.

He discovered that licking her before mounting made her soft and slick, which helped. 

Once, after planting his first, eager batch of seed, he watched it slide out of her puffy pink lips and glaze her thighs. And he began to wonder if he could impregnate her this way. Gods — she’d be so confused, fattening with his child. He had to stick her again with his cock at the thought; feverish with shame, on fire with lust.

###

Merlin arrived in Camelot and Arthur marked the way his eyes followed Morgana. It made him jealous and protective at first, territorial.

Then Merlin saved Arthur’s life and Arthur’s opinion shifted. Merlin was a good sort. He deserved a reward. 

The idiot hissed fearful protests the whole way to Morgana’s rooms, twitching at every noise. He choked, shocked, when he realised what Arthur meant to do. Then he quieted. 

In the dark, the bed squeaked and Arthur grunted and Morgana’s cunt made sucking, mouthing noises around his dick. When he slumped to the side, satisfied, Merlin was waiting behind him — his hands already busy at the ties of his breeches. 

Arthur grinned, settling back to watch.


End file.
